To address these scientific questions the contractor, working with LEDB staff, has designed a pilot observational study of 50 residents of a CCRC in Minnesota. Residents will be considered eligible for the study if they live in independent senior housing or assisted living settings. The SPPB and a questionnaire in demographics, disease status, disability and health behaviors will be administered at baseline. In interviews every two months for the succeeding 6 months outcome measures including disability, change in residential setting, falls, ER vistis and hopitalizations will be assessed. The results of this pilot work are now being applied in a clinical trial of exercise in the senior housing with services setting. This work is being funded by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) and uses the SPPB as a screening instrument and the primary outcomeof the trial.